we can have the quiet, too
by cheshcat13
Summary: It's Izuku and Shouto's tenth anniversary, but Shouto has to stop by the school before they can go out for dinner. Izuku finds himself reliving memories from their time at UA as Shouto does his best to keep a big secret.


**(A/N: Another One-Shot from my prompt collection with Zu (xx-theskyatdawn-xx on tumblr). This one's a lot on the fluffier side- let's be honest there's a little angst, too- Enjoyyyyy.)**

The lazy notes of an old song fill the car as the sun begins to dip below the horizon, bathing Shouto's face in shades of pink and pale yellow. Izuku can't stop staring, but that's nothing new and Shouto has long learned how to keep his focus on the road when Izuku is looking at him like that. When their relationship was young, it had taken all of Shouto's willpower not to set himself on fire or encase himself, and inevitably his boyfriend, in ice. Now, though the gaze still manages to fill his heart with butterflies. He finds comfort in the feeling, a reminder that Izuku still feels as strongly for him as he always has, even though their busy schedules as pro heroes keep them apart more often than not these days.

His chest is warm, but it's not his Quirk this time, so he reaches across the center console to take the other's scar-roughened hand in his own. Izuku gives it a gentle squeeze and hums along to the tune on the radio as he turns his head toward the window to watch the city go by, a small smile on his lips and a dusting of pink across his freckles.

It's not long before the gates of UA, their alma mater and Shouto's current place of employment, comes into view. He can feel Izuku watching him curiously as he turns the wheel and pulls up to them.

"I thought we were going to dinner, Shou?" Izuku says as he watches him pull his key card from the dash and flash it to the guard, no more than a formality at this point, Shouto and Izuku are two of the most familiar faces in the country. The guard offers them a slight nod and shoots Shouto a knowing look before opening the gates and waving them forward. Of course, Izuku doesn't miss it and Shouto can already hear the wheels turning in his boyfriend's overly analytical mind.

"We are, Aizawa asked me to drop off the finalized grades from last semester." Shouto replies calmly, grateful for the years he'd spent training his expression into near constant blankness. "And I have a few things to pick up from my office in the dorms, I figured I'd take care of it now so we won't be interrupted tomorrow." Shouto knows he just has to keep up the act for a little longer, but it's growing increasingly more difficult to do so as Izuku's excited energy fills the space between them.

"Okay," he nods, his cheeks flushing a little darker, "I'm really looking forward to spending some time with you, Shou. I feel like I haven't seen you in months." Shouto knows the feeling all too well, but he also knows that no matter what their careers take precedence over their relationship. They had known what they were getting themselves into all those years ago when they finally leaned in to the love that they share. Regardless, Shouto knows that Izuku would always be by his side, and, in return, he would always do everything in his power to stay by Izuku's.

Shouto pulls into his reserved spot in the teacher's parking lot and cut the engine, unbuckling himself before turning in his seat and leaning over to press a soft kiss to Izuku's cheek. "Me, too, Izu," he says, "this should only take a minute, you're welcome to wait here." He hopes Izuku won't take the offer and he'd like to think that he knows he wouldn't, but Izuku always has an uncanny way of surprising him.

"No, I wanna come with," Izuku says, his voice thick with enthusiasm, "I haven't been here in ages." With a final squeeze to Shouto's hand, he lets go and unbuckles himself, following his boyfriend out of the car.

He misses the small smile on Shouto's lips and the fond look in his eyes as he watches his plan begin to unfold.

It really has been ages since Izuku had stepped foot on the UA campus and he's observant enough to notice the minute changes of the grounds as he steps out of the car and gazes at the training field to the left and the tall, grey buildings to the right. This is the place where he had done most of his growing, made lifelong bonds with his classmates, learned to be a hero, and fell in love. A wave of nostalgia hits him hard and tears gather in his eyes as they walk quietly across campus towards the dorms.

When Shouto had first started teaching at UA, Izuku would come visit him as often as he could, to the delight of his boyfriend and students alike, but, as he rose in the hero rankings, his free time all but disappeared and it wasn't long before he stopped showing up altogether. Shouto never held it against him, but Izuku could see the hint of longing and sorrow in his eyes as hero work and class schedules pulled them away from each other. Izuku would be lying if he said he doesn't sometimes wish that they had chosen a quieter path, one filled with quiet domesticity, one where they could prioritize their time together. The world needs them though, and neither can refuse to help as long as they are capable.

Lost in thought, Izuku is pulled from his reverie by the feeling of Shouto's hand in his, and he can't hide the blush that rises up his neck and fills his cheeks. Maybe it's the setting, but Izuku suddenly feels a strange shyness as he grips his boyfriend's hand.

The campus is silent, but Izuku can't help but see the ghostly afterimages of their friends in the surroundings. There's the spot where Uraraka had saved him from falling on his face the day of the entrance exams, that's the archway where he'd first told Kacchan about his Quirk, over here is the open spot in the grass where he and Kirishima used to spar, and across the lawn is the tree where he, Uraraka, Iida, and, eventually, Shouto used to study on warm days. He rambles aloud as the memories flood back to him, his voice a little hoarse as he speaks of easier days filled with encouragement and community. It's been years since he's seen them, most of them moved away to work for hero agencies around the world as soon as they graduated. He makes a mental note to reach out, at least to Uraraka and Iida, who had once been his best friends. Izuku misses them dearly.

Again, Izuku is too preoccupied to notice the small curve of Shouto's lips, or the excitement in his eyes as he listens to his boyfriend recount their school days.

Finally, they reach the stoop of Heights Alliance. The building is dark, already shut down for the summer break, but Izuku is focused on a spot to the right of the steps, partially hidden in shadow. It's where he'd made his confession during their third year, where he'd gotten his first kiss.

Without warning, he's dragging Shouto toward it, pressing him against the wall and kissing him, soft and sweet. He grips his nostalgia and that strange shyness close to his chest as his overwhelming feelings pour from his lips and into Shouto's mouth. It's not a long kiss, but it's perfect in its brevity, and Shouto leans his forehead against Izuku's when they pull apart. The warmth in Izuku's chest threatens to swallow him whole and he's thankful for the steadiness of Shouto's breath, grounding him like it always had.

Too soon, Shouto is speaking, reminding Izuku of why they are there. "C'mon," he says, "let's get this over with and get back to our date." Something about Shouto's voice is off, but Izuku can't quite place it. It piques his curiosity enough to allow Shouto to push himself off the wall, grab Izuku's hand, and pull him to the entrance of the building.

Once inside, the pleasant feeling of nostalgia only grows and Izuku is practically sobbing now as they walk down the hall, the voices of his classmates from days gone by echoing off the walls around them. Izuku can hear Kaminari's loud enthusiasm, Kyouka's quick sarcasm, Tokoyami's dark commentary and his heart swells as guilt washes over him. It really has been too long.

Something about the dark has him whispering and Shouto is pulling him along, passing the kitchen and laundry room. He's not being rough, but Izuku notices the urgency in his steps and it's enough to drag him from his quiet reverie and notice, for the first time that day, the excitement and nerves dueling in Shouto's eyes.

Before he has the opportunity to question him about it, they are turning the corner into the common room and a sea of enthusiastic voices is greeting them with a single word.

"SURPRISE!"

Izuku stops dead in his tracks. The voices are real and belong to the room full of people in front of him. Not just any people though, his classmates are all there and his Mother and All Might, even Aizawa and Present Mic, all smiling brightly at the two as Izuku's eyes trail the room. They take in the hand-painted banner above the group that reads "Congratulations," the piles of pillows and blankets surrounding the well-made blanket fort in front of the TV, the table full of snacks, and, finally, the familiar faces, though much older now than the last time they had all been in this room together.

Izuku turns to Shouto, his breath hitching as he takes in the knowing smirk on his boyfriend's face and the pieces fall into place.

"I...Shou," he starts, stumbling over his words as he struggles to form a coherent sentence, "you did this?"

Shouto nods in response, "It's been so long since you've taken any time off and, I thought, what better way to celebrate ten years together than with the people who've been there for us since the beginning." Izuku didn't know what to say, fat tears roll down his face as he stares at Shouto with wonder in his eyes. "Plus, I know you miss them."

Before Izuku can come up with a response, the party advances on them. Uraraka and Iida pull him into a tight hug as Kirishima ruffles his hair, and even Bakugo is almost smiling, though it's still more of a scowl than anything, as the group greets them with enthusiasm.

"Congratulations, my boy," All Might says as he wraps his arms around his former student.

"I'm so proud of you," his mother cries as she pulls him to her chest and plants a kiss in his hair.

"You work too hard, problem child," Aizawa's voice is gruff, but there's a fondness to it as well.

It takes a good hour for the crowd to settle down, and Izuku is still wiping tears from his eyes as everyone gathers around the television, preparing to settle down for a movie marathon, just like old times.

Before the TV can be turned on, however, Iida's authoritative voice fills the room, calling for quiet as he has an announcement to make.

"Izuku and Shouto," he begins, "though it has been years since we have been in each other's presence I know I speak for all of us when I say how proud I am to call you fellow heroes. Your hard work and dedication keep Tokyo's streets safe and promising young heroes inspired." Iida pauses at that and clears his throat, "that being said, even heroes deserve some time off, so, the class has arranged for you to take the next week off. We've spoken to your agencies and each taken shifts to cover for you while you spend some much needed time together at one of my family's private estates in the country."

Izuku's lips tremble as he takes in the meaning of Iida's words and he looks over to find surprise in Shouto's widened eyes. Still, a week is a long time, he can't ask his friends to take on this burden for him, especially when he'd lost touch with most of them years ago.

As if she had read his mind, Uraraka speaks up, "and you are not allowed to say no! It's only a week, let the other heroes handle it for once."

"But I…" Izuku begins, and it's All Might who interrupts him this time.

"No buts, young Midoriya. Go, enjoy yourself for a little while. The city will still be standing when you return."

It's a dirty trick, they all know Izuku has never been able to say no to All Might, even if he hasn't been his mentor for years. Izuku nods as tears spill down his face. "Okay," he says as Shouto takes his hand in his. He looks over to find the other's eyes shining, joy radiating from them. Izuku would do anything to keep that look on Shouto's face and he allows excitement to take over at the thought of spending a week alone with the love of his life.

"Okay!" Some of his classmates cheer and Izuku absorbs their enthusiasm.

"Wonderful," supplies Iida.

"Good, shitty nerd," it's Kacchan's voice that breaks through the din, "glad you've finally got some sense."

"Alright!" Cries Kaminari, "Let's get these movies going then!"

Izuku smiles as he watches everyone settle down. Gratitude warming him from the inside out as he leans his back further against Shouto's chest, their legs tangled in front of them and a blanket draped haphazardly across his lap.

It's midway through the final film that Izuku realizes he and Shouto are the only ones still awake, cuddled up warm and cozy on a bed made of pillows as the steady sound of their classmates breathing fills the room around them and causes his eyelids to grow heavy.

Here, surrounded by their oldest friends, Izuku feels safe and warm and loved in a way he hasn't in so long he's almost forgotten the feeling. Shouto's heart beats a steady rhythm against his back and he wishes to live in this moment forever, happy and in love and for once not worried about the burden he'd taken on the day he was ranked number one. Here, he can let himself get lost in the strong arms wrapped around him, the ones that have always served as his anchor and always will.

Though they'd long ago committed themselves to one another, the topic of marriage has come up only once. A couple of years after they both became pro heroes. Izuku hadn't asked, merely posed it as a thought, a what if, and Shouto hadn't shot him down, but the concerns he'd voiced had resonated with Izuku. They agreed it was an unnecessary formality, they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them what they already knew. No matter what, they would build a life together, support one another, and love each other. It has always been enough.

Here though, satiated by the calming comfort of the room, and the gratitude and love he feels for Shouto for giving him this, exactly what he needs, even though he's never asked. The whole thing is so romantic, and so Shouto, he's no longer surprised by the gestures of love Shouto has always offered him, both grand and small, and his heart swells in his chest until it's full to bursting. He suddenly realizes that it is more than a piece of paper to him, he wants to be Shouto's husband, to announce to the world that he is the luckiest man alive. He begins to speak before his mind can register the words that come out, heavy with drowsiness.

"Marry me, Shou."

The color drains from his face as he feels Shouto stiffen behind him. His lips tremble as Shouto pushes him off gently and he's gone with a "wait here," before Izuku can open his mouth to take the words back. After all, if Shouto doesn't want to get married, Izuku won't push him, he'll take as much as Shouto is willing to give. The reaction still stings, though.

Before a single tear can even fall from Izuku's eyes, Shouto is back, kneeling before him with a glint of mischief and something like uncertainty in his eyes. "I hope you were serious," he finally says as he pulls something out from behind his back.

A small silver something and, when Izuku realizes that Shouto is holding a ring he can't help but to laugh as his anxieties fall away.

Then, Shouto is laughing, the quiet sound plays like a melody in Izuku's ears as he begins to nod and Shouto pulls him in for a tear-stained kiss.

The next morning, it's Mina who notices the ring on his hand and it's not long before the entire room knows.

Another round of congratulations and seemingly endless group hugs and goodbyes later, and Izuku and Shouto find themselves on the road again, headed for some much needed peace and quiet.

Izuku's driving this time and Shouto can't help but stare at the way the sunlight reflects off the band on his left hand as it grips the steering wheel, his right wrapped tightly in Shouto's own.

Luckily, he's had a lot of practice in keeping his eyes on the road even when Shouto is looking at him like that.

Maybe nothing will change when they get home, maybe they'll settle back into their routine and it will be months or years before they have time to themselves again.

But, as Izuku watches the outline of UA grow distant in the rearview mirror, he finds himself promising to remember that as much as the world needs him, he needs his friends, his teachers, his mother.

He needs the man in the seat next to him, whose steady breaths and strong grip hold him up when it all becomes too much to bear, gives him what he needs before he even knows to ask.

Maybe Izuku deserves a little more life to call his own and, finally, he is ready to take it.

His smile grows to bursting as he settles back against the seat and hums along to the old song playing on the radio.

**(Blah blah I live for comments blah blah so please leave them, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
